


Loving Both

by James_Stryker



Series: Rucaya Series [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another story for Girl Meets World and since the Rucaya love triangle is going on right now, I’m bringing you my third Rucaya story for the show and it’s going to be a steamy one. Now, this story takes place during the end of the season finale episode Girl Meets Legacy. If any of you watched the episode On Demand or seen clips of the episode on Instagram, this story might contain some slight spoilers from the episode. Sorry, if I’m spoiling the episode for you guys. Torn between Riley and Maya and still haven’t resolved the triangle, Lucas comes up with an idea to choose between Riley and Maya. And the only way to do that is to have a threesome with them. Now, before you read this story, I’m just letting you guys know that this story is rated M for sexual content and it will contain some hot, steamy threesome sex between Riley, Lucas and Maya and trust me, this story is really descriptive. If you don’t like reading smut about Riley, Lucas and Maya, please go back and read something else if you’re not mature enough to read this story.  If you want to read this story, then you’ve been warned. LOL. Remember, this story is a work of fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Both

Takes Place During: Girl Meets Legacy

“Still like him?” Riley asked as she turned to her blonde best friend.

“Yeah. You?” Maya asked.

“Yeah.” Riley said.

“Okay, we’ll check again tomorrow.” Maya said. Lucas entered Riley’s bedroom by climbing through her bay window as Riley and Maya made some space for him to sit in between them.

“Any change?” Lucas asked as he looked at both Riley and Maya.

“No. I felt the same way about you ever since I first fell into your lap on the subway.” Riley said.

“You?” Lucas turned to Maya.

“There was this campfire, you see. You and me. I was in this far away place, there was a billion stars in the sky. What do you think?” Maya asked.

“I think I don’t want anybody to be hurt.” Lucas said.

“I think we don’t know how to stop them.” Riley said as she turned to Lucas. The two of them looked at each other for a moment until Lucas looked away from her trying to make his decision.

“Still like him?” Maya asked. Lucas turned to Riley as they gazed into each other’s eyes, with Riley smiling cutely at him.

“Yeah.” Riley said. “You?”

Maya turns to Lucas and looked at him for a moment, squinting at him for a few seconds after she’s asked if she still likes him.

“Yeah.” Maya said. “Still like us?”

“Yeah.” Lucas said.

“Okay.” Riley said. The trio just sat there by the bay window without saying another word.

“Look, Huckleberry. You need to make a choice here. We’re heading to high school and you haven’t made your decision.” Maya said breaking the silence in the room.

“What are you suggesting, Maya?” Riley asked. “Are you suggesting that Lucas should date the both of us? Wouldn’t it make him….”

“A fuckboy? Yeah. He will be known as Fuckboy Friar.” Maya said smirking at Lucas.

“Why did you call me that? I’m not a…a fuckboy. And I cannot believe that I heard you talking like that.” Lucas said. “Like I said, you two are special to me.”

“You’re special to us too, Lucas. You have no choice but to choose between me and Maya. Or if you want us to still be friends so you won’t hurt us.” Riley said. Then, an idea popped into Lucas’ mind. He was a bit nervous about how Riley would react to what he’ll say. Maya, on the other hand, would enjoy it.

“Actually, I have a better idea.” Lucas said.

“And what is it that you have in mind?” Maya asked raising her eyebrow at Lucas.

“Well, it’s just the three of us here. Your parents are out and Auggie is staying at Doy’s. Which means I get to have some fun with you.” Lucas said with a grin.

“And what kind of idea do you have in mind?” Maya asked.

“Having a threesome with both you and Riley.” Lucas said.

“Excuse me?” Riley and Maya both said simultaneously.

“Well, you two both like me and I like you two. So, I should make love to the both of you to see who I can be with.” Lucas said.

“Lucas, we can’t do that. What if my parents come home and walk in on us doing it. Daddy will kill you.” Riley said as she nervously blushed to the thought about having a threesome with Maya and Lucas. Making Lucas watch as Maya eats her out, having him join them just lying on the bed with Maya straddling his face while Riley rides his thick cock.

“What’s the matter, Riles? You think your dad is going to come after Lucas with a baseball bat to kill Lucas after he catches us?” Maya asked.

“Are you sure you want to do this, peaches?” Riley asked twirling her long brown hair with her finger.

“Well, I’ve always had fantasized about making out with you while Lucas pleasures us. I’m ashamed to tell you this since you still like Lucas and I still like him too, but I’ve fantasized about Lucas and I making love by the campfire.” Maya said. Riley sighed and looked at Lucas, then looked at her Maya for a moment, seeing how beautiful she looks in her black dress. Then looked back at Lucas, noticing him smiling at her and smiled back at him.

“Come on, Riley. It’ll be fun.” Lucas said.

Maya got up from the bay window and walked over to Riley, holding her hand and brought her over to her bed, just so they can give Lucas a little show for him. Maya gently cups Riley’s cheek and leaned forward, pressing her velvety soft lips against hers. Lucas’ eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he watched Riley kissing Maya back. The pretty brunette deepened the kiss, her tongue lightly touches Maya’s bottom lip begging for entrance. Maya opened her mouth and felt Riley slipping her tongue inside her mouth and began to wrestle her tongue with hers. Riley began to unbutton Maya’s black dress from the front and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in a sexy red silk bra and matching panties. Maya breaks the kiss and pushes Riley down on her bed and took off her black studded cowgirl boots from off of her feet while she does the same with hers. The blonde beauty slowly removed her best friend’s clothing leaving her in her adorable pink unicorn-printed bra and matching panties. Lucas watched as his two favorite girls kissed each other passionately on Riley’s bed. Maya gently massaged Riley’s clit through the fabric of her pink unicorn-printed panties, feeling her juices leaking through. The handsome Texan teen felt his cock twitching from the sight of his blonde beauty rubbing his princess’ heated core. While making out with Riley and playing with her clit at the same time, Maya looks at Lucas and gives him the most sexiest look ever, which almost made him bust in his jeans. Riley reached behind Maya’s back and began unhooking her bra, with Maya doing the same with Riley’s, and threw them across the room landing on Lucas’ lap.

“What are you waiting for, Huckleberry? Why don’t you come over and join us?” Maya asked. Lucas began to remove his shoes and socks from off of his feet and lifts his green t-shirt from off of his body, revealing his sculpted frame. Left in only his dark blue jeans, Lucas made his way over to Riley’s bed and stood behind Maya and Riley, who were busy making out with each other. Lucas pushes Maya’s panties to the side, revealing her pretty pink pussy while Maya pulls Riley’s panties down. Lucas kneeled down, slowly sticking a finger inside Maya’s pussy and used his free hand to gently play with Riley’s clit, slipping his index finger inside. Riley and Maya both moaned into the kiss as they felt Lucas’ fingers inside them, adding another finger, pumping in and out nice and slow.

“Lucas…” Riley moaned as her and Maya gazed deeply into each other’s eyes, watching their expressions of pleasure on each other’s faces. Lucas starts to lightly kiss and nibble on Maya’s butt cheek, making Maya giggle and moan at the same time, shivering from the feeling of his teeth touching her soft flesh. Lucas smirked for a bit, feeling how wet his two favorite girls were as he kept fingering them. Wanting to try something new, Lucas leaned in and starts licking Maya’s tight little asshole.

“Holy fuck! Lucas!” Maya eyes widened in surprise as she felt Lucas rimming her. She would have never imagined Lucas doing something this kinky to her, this was a big turn-on for her. The Texan teen pumped harder and faster like a piston and his tongue kept lapping at Maya’s ass and gently pushing his tongue deep inside her. Lucas kept rimming Maya for a few minutes before removing his fingers from out of her and Maya, sticking them in his mouth to suck their juices clean off and savored their sweet taste. 

“You two taste good. Looks like I need to taste one of you.” Lucas said unbuckling his belt as he lies down on Riley’s bed while Maya pulls his jeans down along with his red boxer briefs, revealing his erect eight-inch cock. Maya reached out and grabbed onto Lucas’ cock and starts stroking it while Riley sits on his face. Lucas continued to moan in delight as Maya continued to stroke his hard cock before taking it in her mouth, watching her best friend getting her cute shaved hairless pussy licked by her cowboy.

“Mmm, that feels so good. Ohhh.” Riley moaned cutely. Lucas grips Riley’s thighs as he continued to eat her out. Maya teased the tip of Lucas’ cock with her tongue, using her free hand to gently massage and play with his balls for a bit, making him moan into Riley’s pussy. As she sucked on Ranger Rick’s cock while watching him torturing Riley’s highly sensitive clit with his tongue, a really kinky idea popped into Maya’s mind. The blonde beauty pulled off of Lucas’ cock and spread his legs wide as her tongue trailed down his perineum and to his ass. Riley leaned down and grabbed Lucas’ saliva-covered cock, noticing a bit of his pre-cum leaking out, slowly took his erect member in her mouth and bobs her head up and down.

“Maya….” Lucas moaned out as he felt Maya’s tongue hitting his asshole. Riley felt a little jealous from hearing Lucas moaning out her best friend’s name. Lucas uses his fingers to spread Riley’s pink pussy lips open and plunged his tongue inside her wet hole while gently squeezing her butt for a bit. Maya continued to rim Lucas for a few minutes and licked her way back up to his balls, licking and sucking on them while Riley works the shaft. The blonde beauty and the pretty brunette were busy making out with Lucas’ cockhead trapped between their mouths, while Maya slips her middle finger inside Lucas ass.

“Riles, how about we switch places? You keep sucking on Ranger Rick while I straddle his face.” Maya said. Riley climbs off of Lucas’ face while Maya straddles his face. Riley positioned her head in front of Lucas’ cock and took it back in her mouth while Lucas grips Maya’s creamy thighs and starts eating her out while she tries to get herself off by touching herself or surrendering when she’s receiving oral from Lucas, making her both submissive and dominant at the same time.

“Keep going, Huckleberry. Stick your tongue inside me.” Maya moaned while she gyrates on Lucas’ face. Wanting to try the same thing that Maya did to Lucas, Riley felt a little nervous about rimming the boy that she really likes. She wanted to stay being the innocent one in the threesome and let Maya be the kinky one. Lucas pulled back from Maya’s pussy while she moves over to Riley and starts making out with her. Lucas grabs a condom from the back of his pants pocket, ripping the package open and rolled it onto his cock.

The handsome Texan moved behind Riley, getting her in the doggy style position and slid his cock inside her tight entrance nice and slow. Riley whimpered for a bit into the kiss as she felt Lucas moving in and out of her nice and slow. The pretty brunette continued to make out with Maya for a couple of minutes, then proceeds to kiss her creamy breasts while playing with her clit. Lucas realized what was happening between Riley and Maya, he noticed that Maya enjoys having another girl kiss her and play with her body and watching Riley do that to her was a hot sight for him that he nearly came as he started hearing Riley and Maya’s moans filling the room.

“Lu-Lu-Lucas.” Riley moaned from the feeling of Lucas’ cock sliding into her at a quick pace. Maya arched her back and moaned loudly as her best friend ate her out, gently sucking on her labia while gently tugging on a small patch of blonde hair on her pussy.

“God, Riles.” Maya bit her lower lip and moaned while fondling with her breasts for a bit. She began to blush as she watched Lucas fucking Riley, her eyes drawn to the sight of her cute ass jiggling as he fucked her hard. Riley kissed her way back up to Maya’s lips and made out with her passionately. After fucking Riley in the Magical O position, Lucas pulls out of Riley and watched her lie down on her bed, with Maya on top of her in the 69 position as she got to work. Lucas bit his lower lip and moaned softly while palming his condom-covered cock as he watched Riley and Maya eating each other out. Riley began to moan into Maya’s pussy as she felt Maya flicking her wet tongue against her tingling clit. Lucas continues to stroke himself from the sight of seeing his two favorite girls having some hot lesbian action. Just watching them in the sixty-nine position made Lucas want to try a new position on them. He moves behind Maya, pushing his cock inside her dripping wet pussy, while Riley watched from underneath the blonde beauty, taking in the lovely sight of Lucas entering her best friend

“Mmm, you’re so big inside me, Lucas. I guess you can call that ‘Texas-Size’.” Maya groaned as she enjoy her sexy cowboy’s thick cock, handling it nice and easy. Maya leaned up as Lucas captured her lips with his, kissing her gently while thrusting in and out of her while Lucas gazed deeply into Maya’s beautiful blue eyes. The duo both moaned out lout as they began to feel Riley licking them at the same time, licking Lucas’ balls and Maya’s super-sensitive clit at the same time, making things really, really intense for them. Riley continued to lick her crush’s sweaty balls and down to his perineum, then back up to the base of his penis.

“You’re so fucking tight, Maya. Do you like it when I fuck you while Riley licks your clit?” Lucas whispered huskily in Maya’s ear. “How about you lie down on your back and spread your legs wide for Riley so she can eat you out while you watch me fuck her?” 

“I love the sound of that, Huckleberry.” Maya grinned at the suggestion of letting her best friend eat her out some more as she lies down on her back and spreads her legs wide. Riley slowly pushed her tongue inside Maya’s pussy as the trio got into a rhythm and a race to see who would cum first: Maya, who has her legs pushed back as her best friend furiously ate her out, Riley, who was being fucked by Lucas, and Lucas, who was teasing Riley by using slow and hard thrusts, controlling the speed and penetration. Lucas watched at the visually stimulating scene of Riley performing oral on Maya. Maya looks down and gazes into Riley’s eyes as she watched her feasting on her pussy, teasing her clit with her thumb for a bit while she feels her tongue pushing deeper inside her.

“Mmm, I bet you couldn’t get enough of licking my pussy, Riles. Do you want me to cum in your mouth? Huh? Do you want me to cum all over your pretty face?” Maya asked as Riley could only moan in response. They didn’t know how long they’re going to last. Eventually, Riley was the first to cum after Lucas toyed with her clit while fucking her, squirting her juices all over his cock and all over her bed sheets.

“OH, MY GOD! RILEY, I’M GONNA CUM!” Maya cried out as she felt her orgasm hitting her whole body. Lucas pulls out and jerks himself off as he watched Riley lapping up some of Maya’s juices clean off. With his hand moving up and down at a rapid pace, Lucas found himself closer to blowing his huge load all over Riley’s ass. Riley looks behind her shoulder and noticed Lucas getting ready to cum. Riley stops Lucas from jacking off and pushed him back down on the bed while Riley lowers herself onto his cock, riding him hard and fast while Riley moves behind her and starts rimming the cute brunette.

“Oh, my God.” Riley moaned as she pins Lucas’ arms against the bed with her hands. Lucas and Riley kept their eyes locked on each other. Maya smiled while rimming her best friend as she felt her ass jiggling on her face. Maya stops rimming Riley and starts lashing her tongue on Lucas’ balls for a few minutes until he’s ready.

“Oh, fuck. Are you ready, Riley?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah. Do it, Lucas. Cum for me right now.” Riley moaned.

“Uhhhh! Oh, here it comes. OHHHHH!” Lucas cries out and removes the condom from off of his penis, shooting his load all over Riley’s ass while he held her tightly. Maya watched as she starts licking some of Lucas’ cum from off of Riley and noticed her cuddling into Lucas’ arms.

“So, do you two want to talk about it?” Lucas asked.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow morning.” Riley grinned as she kissed Lucas.

“Don’t I get a kiss too? Don’t leave me hangin’, Ranger Rick.” Maya lies down next to Lucas.

“I haven’t forgotten about you either.” Lucas said as he kissed Maya.


End file.
